


(Secretly) in love with an alpha

by 0Twitchywitch01



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A/B/O, Adult Dipper Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cipher is a sick twisted man, Consent matters children, Dipper is an omega, Dipper's kinda a hoe, F/M, Give me a break, He's also hot, He's like 17 or 18, Human Bill Cipher, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, I'm probably going to change the title later, I'm tired, M/M, Mabel is an alpha, Maybe - Freeform, Please Don't Hate Me, She's super protective, just read please, only at the end tho, so....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Twitchywitch01/pseuds/0Twitchywitch01
Summary: Idk fam. dipper's a hoe,(not really) and mabel encourages her brother until she realizes who bill is. just read.





	1. Part 1

"Here, take this. It will help you find an alpha." Mabel told me. I was beyond skeptical about the pink pill my sister held in her hand. But, like the good brother I was raised to be, I took it.  
  
...  
  
I was wearing a short black mini skirt, black lace-up high heels, and a black strapless crop top. I made my hair fluffy and made sure my wolf ears were showing, along with my tail. Not many people can do the half wolf thing. I wore a black choker with a rose gold heart attached to it.  
  
My scent of unclaimed, unmated, unmarked Omega was super intense tonight. My vision was blurry and probably impared but I didn't care. Mable took me to a really popular club with her friends. She got us in really quickly. Not surprised at all, she has friends everywhere.  
  
I lost her in the crowd, so I wanted to see if I could find anyone. There were tons of alphas that wolf whistled at me but scented like they've been all over tonight. I sat down at the bar to get a breather. The bartender handed me a drink. I look up and a really hot alpha is smirking.  
  
He has blond hair that is covering one side of his ocean blue eyes. He seems tall. I grab my drink and walk over to him. He smiles,"Hi." I smile back and make sure he can see my fluffy tail and ears. That seems to interest him. He doesn't scent like anyone, that's a good sign.  
  
"What's your name, cutie?" He asks. I smirk, "Just call me dipper." He raises one eyebrow,"Hmm, you don't reveal your real name huh? That's a good Omega. You shouldn't, especially to some strange alpha." I grumble and he smirks. "Strange alpha huh? Guess I would have to get to know you, then you won't be so strange to me."  
  
I tease. He smiles again,"That would probably be the best way. Where's your phone?" I hand him my phone. He licks his lips and hands it back.  
  
***New contact saved***  
  Bill Cipher❤️❤️  
  
I smirk and sit right next to him. He growls and I look into his one visible blue eye,"Well, if you want to get to know me I'd better a least scent mark what I'm interested in." I blush and he grumbles happily. I roll my eyes and barely bare my neck to him in submitting to him.  
  
He shoves his face to my scent glad. I shiver as I feel his tounge lick it. He continues to scent mark me until he's satisfied. I've managed to scent mark him too by subtlely touching what I can of him. My tail has been rubbing on him too.  
  
My phone buzzes and I look at it, disappointing the alpha who's had my attention previously.  
  
***New message***  
From: Mable❤️  
 Dipper, where are u? We need to leave. It's already midnight! Meet me by the front! NOW!!   
  
Time flys. I sigh and get up,"I got to go." Bill growls and whines," Must you?" I nod," Text me." I was about to walk away but I made a split second desition, I went and kissed his cheek/nuzzled it. He tensed up before relaxing into it. I pulled away and winked as I sashayed away.  
  
...  
  
I find Mable and walk up to her. She pulls me into a taxi. Apperantly, Candy and grenda left an hour ago. Woops. We get out of the taxi, pay, and walk to the porch of the shack. "Found an alpha huh?" She Snickers. I nod and release the scent of bill on me. She gasps, obviously shocked. I refuse to say anything tonight as I dismissed myself to bed. No doubt she'll want answers, but I'm tired. Tomorrow I'll tell her.


	2. Part 2

Dipper woke up with a migraine. Great. He got up and went to the kitchen. Some medicine should help. He feels like he is hung over but he remembers no drinking that much.

 

"Morning bro-bro!" Mabel chirped. She was cooking breakfast, probably a typical Sunday breakfast. Dipper grunted,"Hey." Mabel turned the burner off as she put a nicely cooked pancake to cool on a plate full of other pancakes. "Are you sick? Was it the pill? Can you remember anything of last night?" The male twin sighed at the sweet scent of the food," I'm getting bits and pieces of memory."

"Maybe if we eat food first then you'll remember?" Mabel suggests. Dipper nodded as Mabel served him his breakfast.

~' "So...tell me about yourself, Dipper." The alpha beside him purred. Dipper smiled and nursed his drink,"Well ...I'm an Omega and as you can probably scent, I'm unmarked, other than my sister's scent claim on me." Bill raised an eyebrow,"Unmarked huh? How can a delicious looking thing like you be unmarked?" The omega blushed, "You're too kind. My family sheltered me when I grew up. My parents only agreed to let me go tonight because my sister was coming with." Bill hummed,"Sounds like a smart choice, especially since anyone here could easily snatch you up and claim you." He proved his point by gently letting his fangs graze near Dipper's scent gland/claiming spot, but not ever trying to actually bite.Dipper shivers and tries his hardest to not bare his neck in submission.'~


End file.
